Spice!
by Simakai
Summary: fanfic inspirée par la chanson Spice! par Len.


Et voilà, encore une fois, au lieu de faire mes travaux tranquillement, j'écris des trucs... XD

Encore une fanfiction inspirée par un vidéo de Vocaloid, cette fois-ci Spice. J'aime bien la chanson, mais la première fois que j'ai vu le clip, ça m'a troublée... finalement j'ai écrit dessus, je ne sais pas à quel point je suis satisfaite ou non du résultat, mais je vous le partage quand même, en espérant qu'il y ait des fans de Vocaloid qui connaissent cette chanson!

(Commentaire gratuit: je suis la fille la moins féministe que je connaisse.)

* * *

Un garçon populaire. Le verdict est unanime, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais le contester. J'ai bien vite remarqué le regard des femmes, leurs regards avides et décadents, et j'ai bien vite décidé de me servir des femmes pour mon propre plaisir. S'il suffit de belles paroles et d'un joli visage pour les faire tomber à mes pieds, qu'elles y tombent. Je ne leur ferai pas trop mal en leur marchant dessus, je veux simplement monter plus haut.

Il n'y a qu'une seule fille au monde qui ne me regarde pas d'un œil lubrique. Évidemment, c'est ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle, cela va de soi.

Nous avons beau avoir des traits presque semblables, les cheveux du même blond, les yeux du même bleu, nous n'avons pas du tout le même caractère. Enjouée mais timide, assez populaire mais innocente, mignonne mais naïve, il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée d'user de ses charmes comme je peux le faire.

-Lin, c'est moi. Désolé, je ne rentre pas ce soir non plus.

Malgré tout, elle m'adore et je l'adore. Après tout, nous sommes bien jumeaux, et j'ai bien pris soin de lui cacher à quoi je passais mes nuits lorsque je suis hors de la maison. Elle est si naïve, ce n'est pas bien difficile.

Je raccroche mon cellulaire, et me tourne vers la jolie brunette qui déboutonne déjà ma chemise. Nous nous embrassons langoureusement, sans échanger aucune parole; nos regards suffisent. Elle est bien plus âgée que moi, et plus expérimentée aussi, et pourtant, bien vite, c'est moi qui la fais gémir et crier.

OoOoO

Je suis revenu à l'école sans même repasser par chez moi : j'ai pris l'habitude d'apporter avec moi une ou deux chemises de rechange. Les désirs des femmes vont bien au-delà de mon contrôle, je ne peux toujours prévoir quand elles m'appelleront.

C'est justement l'heure de la pause et je chasse mes nouvelles proies, de nouveaux numéros. De jolies filles m'entourent, et je les charme de ma voix, de mon corps, de mes paroles. Tout est dans la subtilité, les jeunes filles de mon âge sont si facilement effarouchées! Pas comme cette jolie Meiko, la veille, qui goûtait le vin et le parfum, celui de l'âge adulte…

Mon regard erra vers la porte de la classe, et j'y vis soudain quelque chose qui fit flancher mon sourire charmeur pendant un instant : ma sœur qui passait, en discutant joyeusement avec son professeur. Elle est studieuse, et je la vois souvent parler avec ses professeurs entre les cours, mais…

Je ne l'avais jamais vue sourire ainsi.

Elle discutait avec Kaito, le professeur principal de sa classe. Jeune, grand et beau, il enseignait la chimie, et toutes les filles de l'école s'extasiaient quand il passait, portant sa longue blouse blanche. Il était peut-être même aussi populaire que moi, mais je ne m'en inquiétais guère, car il ne semblait pas intéressé par les étudiantes.

J'ai donc repris ma conversation de charme avec Neru et Haku, comme si de rien n'était. Ma sœur avait peut-être le béguin pour ce bellâtre de professeur, ça ne changeait rien s'il y restait indifférent. Elle était toujours mienne, ma jumelle unique, cela va de soi.

OoOoO

J'allais retrouver, cette fois, une femme plus jeune, magnifique, avec de longs cheveux remontés en deux couettes très mignonnes. Elle vivait dans un magnifique appartement presque au sommer d'une haute tour d'habitation, et je ne me laissais pas d'observer Tôkyô et ses lumières d'aussi haut. J'ai appuyé le dos de Miku contre l'immense fenêtre, pour mieux observer la nuit illuminée tout en l'embrassant.

OoOoO

-Ren, tu as oublié de prévenir que tu ne rentrerais pas, hier! J'étais un peu inquiète…

-Désolé, Lin… tiens, ce soir, je rentrerai avec toi à la maison, ça te va!

-Oh, ça serait génial!

La voix de Lin me semblait si heureuse, si lumineuse, que j'en souris béatement. Assis dans le lit de Miku qui dormait encore à mes côtés, je jouais distraitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux tout en parlant avec ma sœur avec mon téléphone portable. Lorsque ma belle de nuit s'éveillera, je ne serai déjà plus là – j'ai de l'école après tout!

Je suis arrivé en retard, comme d'habitude, et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que disait le professeur, me contentant de transcrire les notes du tableau à mon cahier de notes, comme d'habitude.

Après les cours, je me suis dit que je devais bien rentrer à la maison, avec Lin. Après tout, je le lui avais promis le matin même. J'ai donc refusé des invitations pour aller aux arcades, au karaoké, au centre commercial, et j'ai attendu que les classes et les couloirs se vident un peu avant de me décider à rejoindre Lin dans sa classe.

Sa salle de classe était tout au bout du couloir, et elle semblait déjà vide. La porte était entrouverte, et pas l'ouverture, au moment où j'allais poser la main sur la poignée de porte, j'ai vu…

J'ai vu Lin assise sur son bureau, ses bras autour du cou du professeur Kaito, et ses lèvres posées sur celles de ce sale bellâtre hypocrite. La rage m'envahit, et avant d'en voir davantage, je me suis enfui en courant.

Ma sœur avec le professeur! Ma sœur au professeur! Je sens à nouveau une bouffée de jalousie à cette idée, alors que je fais l'amour à Miku avec une fureur telle qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Elle ne se rend compte de rien, me croyant simplement plus passionné qu'à l'habitude.

Mais ça ne me suffit pas.

Les femmes sont bêtes et aveugles. Je croyais ma sœur exceptionnelle, mais elle se donne à un autre que moi, elle lui sourit comme elle n'a jamais souri, elle lui accorde ses lèvres pures… ça ne va pas!

Je ne suis pas jaloux de Kaito. Je suis jaloux de ma sœur qui m'échappe. Ma sœur que j'adore.

Qui est la femme que je veux réellement serrer dans mes bras?

Cela va de soi…

Non, ça ne va pas! Car elle en regarde un autre!

OoOoO

Il fait déjà jour, le soleil se lève, il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui, et je suis enfin chez moi – chez nous. En passant par le couloir, j'ai fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit. La porte de la chambre de Lin s'ouvre lentement, sans grincer. Je remarque une nouvelle photographie encadrée sur le bureau de ma sœur. Là où il n'y avait que des portraits de moi et d'elle ensemble, trône maintenant une image d'elle et de Kaito, souriants, emmitouflés dans un long foulard bleu. Ça ne va pas du tout.

Lin dort, paisiblement. Je monte sur elle dans son lit et lui saisis les poignets. Elle s'éveille en sursaut.

-Kaito…? Ah, Ren?

Son regard est embrouillé, le mien aussi. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, alors que je comprends, trop tard, qui est la seule que je désire, la femme que je désire vraiment.

Elle est toujours aussi naïve, elle n'a rien compris. Elle est heureuse que je sois finalement rentré, après m'avoir sermonné juste un peu pour ne pas l'avoir attendue pour rentrer de l'école hier. Elle voit mes larmes et me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler, sans savoir.

Lin, la seule que je ne peux charmer. La seule que je désire.


End file.
